


Everybody texts everybody about about everything

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [8]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fills in some of the gabs of Hidden Omega, M/M, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Text messages between different people, set in the Hidden Omega verse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a like a short side story thing that I am making!

_(right after Vixx visits Namjoon in the hospital and takes custody of Jungkook)_

**Kim Namjoon BTS:  
** Hyung?

**Kim Wonshik Vixx:  
** Are you even supposed to have your phone at the hospital? But yes?

 

 **Kim Namjoon BTS:  
** Please don't be too hard on Kookie, he is a good kid I promise.

_K_ i _m Wonshik Vixx changed his name to 'Jungkooks Babysitter’_

 **Jungkooks Babysitter:  
** He asked us for help, I promise you will get him back in one piece..  max three if it goes badly

**Kim Namjoon BTS:**  
HYUNG!

 

  
**Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
I am kidding! Kinda… I promise he will be okay, focus on getting better yourself.

 

 **Kim Namjoon BTS:**  
He scared of himself right now, he hasn't even been an alpha for 6 months.

 ****  
Jungkooks Babysitter:  
I promise you, he won't always like it, but you are gonna get him back better.

 **Kim Namjoon BTS:**  
Thank you so much, I know you didn't have to do it for us.  


**Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
I am not doing it for you guys, we are doing it for you and Jungkook specifically, everybody else can crash and burn for all I care.

 **Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
Jaehwan wants you to know that my comment does not reflect everybody's view and Seokjin is a blessing that you guys don't deserve, whatever that means.

**Kim Namjoon BTS:**  
Thank you :)

 **Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
And Namjoon-ah? You can talk to me if you need help with anything or just wanna talk.

_ (Right after Jungkook admits to the rape during his rut) _

_Jungkooks Babysitter changes Kim Namjoon BTS’s name to Namjoonie_

**Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
Out of curiosity, how much do you guys actually need Yoongi?

 **Namjoonie** :  
??? A lot?

 

 **Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
So if I were to kill him he would be missed.

**Namjoonie** :  
Oh… what has he done?

**Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
It's really sad that you just already know that he has done something and you just accept that it's gonna be bad.  
He raped Kookie during his first rut.

**Namjoonie:**  
Oh…

**Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
Did you know?

 **Namjoonie:**  
No, I didn't, but I will admit that I had an idea that this might be what has happened, lately, I found myself thinking a lot of stuff like this.  
Is he okay now? I mean after the talk, it can't have been easy. 

 **Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
Hyuk and Hongbin are with him right now, he fell asleep almost crying.  
He doesn't belive Yoongi did something wrong to him.  
That is the hardest part of this.

 **Namjoonie:  
** Thank you for looking out for him, I don't think he responds very well if I tried to talk to him like this.

 **Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
He blames himself for everything that happened, both to you and to himself.  
But he is gonna be okay, we are slowly getting through to him, he is really just a misguided puppy.

 **Namjoonie:**  
Remember that at the end... you have to give him back.

 **Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
I know... Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it.

 **Namjoonie:  
** I know... Sadly you can't fix everything.

 

_(after Namjoons heat)_

**Namjoonie:  
** Do you find your lyrics to be very... for a lack of better words... soft, after a heat?

 **Jungkooks Babysitter:  
** Oh god yes, that is really the hardest part of this omega thing. I can live with the heats, I happen to actually enjoy having everybody's attention and the sex is great, but it's so hard to work after!

 ****  
Namjoonie:  
I just wanna write about how much I love everybody and want to hug the world.

 

 **Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
I have like 12 completely useless songs like that, I get you, bro, have you found your thing?

 **Namjoonie:  
** My thing?

 **Jungkook's babysitter:  
** Most people will find they crave a thing, orange juice for Hakyeon, Gatorade for me, lime juice for Jaehwan cause he is weird.

 **Namjoonie:**  
  
Not yet, I can't even remember most of my heat I was really gone... Is it always gonna be that bad?

 **Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
Nah, sometimes its bad, specially if you are off schedule or anything like that, but the first is always bad, who did you spend it with?

 **Namjoonie** :  
Daesung and Seungri-hyung.

 **Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
Oh wow, now that experience non of the rest of us have. Good choice.

 **Namjoonie:**  
I planned on spending it alone.

 **Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
... you are stupid.  
You have tons of people willing to do it, and even if you didn't want somebody who was courting you, you could have asked us... Exo... Anybody.

 **Namjoonie** :  
I didn't want to be a burden.

 **Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
lul... burden? Most people love heats, most people would fall over their feet to help

 **Namjoonie** :  
I get it now, but thanks :)

 **Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
Call if you need some help another ;)

 **Namjoonie** :  
...

 **Jungkooks Babysitter:**  
;) Omegas for life.


	2. B.a.p texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I forgot how long time it takes to format one of these chapters.

(B.A.P group conversation right before Junhong sneaks into Namjoon's hospital room)

**The OG golden maknae:**   
Agent 00Zelo has arrived at the hospital

**Yongguk:  
** No, you were meant to just say hello to him and ask him for permission to court him!

**The OG golden maknae:**   
Agent 00Zelo is ready for insurgent! Waiting for the permission to start mission 'Save Joonie’

 

**Yongguk** :  
NO! 

**Shy Angel:**   
Permission given!

**Yongguk:**   
Jongup no! 

 

**The OG golden maknae:  
** Agent 00Zelo sneaking up the stairs

**Yongguk** :  
You aren't listening are you?

**The OG golden maknae:  
** Agent 00Zelo has arrived on the right floor, locating the cuties room

**Yongguk:  
** I should have known there was a catch when you on all people volunteered to go during Daehyuns heat.

**The OG golden maknae:  
** Agent 00Zelo has located the door, it is guarded by a group of short bulletproof Gremlins

**Yongguk** :  
Namjoon is gonna be very dissapointed in you if he hear you calling them that, while we might all dislike them for what they have done, remember Namjoon still loves them and even if he doesn't join their pack, they will always be his group.

**The OG golden maknae:  
** Holy shit! The fake golden maknae just went insane! T.O.P-sii had to hold him while a doctor took him out with drugs!

**Yongguk:**   
What?! Junhong get out of there, it's clearly not safe for you there! We will go there later all together when Daehyuns heat is over!  
I know you wanted to be one of the first people for Namjoon to see and I know you really wanted to do this, but it is not worth you accidentally getting hurt, we don't know everything going on in the BTS pack.  
I am sure they wouldn't wanna hurt you on purpose, but what if more of them go insane?  
Junhong?  
Baby?  
Pls answer me, or I am telling everybody what you are doing and going there to pick you up myself!  
Please answer me.

**The OG golden maknae:**   
Goddamn it calm down! I am okay! I have sneaked into his room now, I don't think any of them noticed me.  
Please don't tell the others! Let Daehyun enjoy the start of his heat!

**Yongguk** :  
I was never gonna do it, I just wanted you to answer. Please be careful, I don't know what we would do if you go hurt.  
We love you.

**The OG golden maknae:**   
Lol gay  
Love you too <3  
Joonie is asleep he looks so cute!  
I am gonna send the pictures in our big group chat, nah fuck it I'm gonna send to to all the court groups!

**Yongguk:**   
Okay that is super cute, I am sorry that he is asleep, I know you really wanted to talk to him, now plesse come home.  
You are still sending pictures, how many are you sending? You are aware that Got7 and Zico is right outside that door and know you are inside right?  
Junhong?

**The OG golden maknae:  
** It's cute you think I am coming home without talking to him first.

**Yongguk** :  
You are not waking him up!

**The OG golden maknae:**   
I would never do that!  
I am not that selfish!  
I am just gonna wait for him to wake up!

**Yongguk** :  
Please just come home, we can do it all together.

**The OG golden maknae:  
** No

**Yongguk** :  
Please, he won't give us less of a chance even tho we are the last group to ask him, if he agrees to courting of course.

**The OG golden maknae:**   
That's not it! I just… I want somebody who is happily an omega without having had issues with it.  
Somebody he can relate to as a rapper omega, as a talll omega, somebody who's is never gonna look tiny and cute. Mark and BamBam are amazing, so I Jimin, but that is not the kind of omega Namjoon is gonna be!  
I want him to see he is okay...

**Yongguk** :  
Junhong…

**The OG golden maknae:  
** I know… I know… it's not my job and I should come home, leave it to the adults.

**Yongguk** :  
No stay.  
I am sorry, I don't always understand how it is being an omega like you and Namjoon, I should be more understanding.  
Just take care of yourself, and of something happens call on any of the Got7 members and if the nurse tells you to get out… get out.

**The OG golden maknae:**   
Thank you for understanding  
I love you, I love all of you, I just want Namjoon to feel loved for who he is, just like I feel loved.

**Yongguk** :  
We all love you to, I am gonna go and join the rest now, I trust you… we all do.

**The OG golden maknae:  
** He is waking up now! Wish me luck, and give everybody else kisses from me! In certain places ;)

**Yongguk** :  
And this is why we can't talk about feelings… 

_ (An hour later) _

**The OG golden maknae:**   
Soooooo… good news, he agreed to letting us court him!

**Yongguk** :  
I sense a but?

**The OG golden maknae:  
** But is rubbing against each other until you both cum sex?

**Yongguk:**  
…  
Only you Junhong..  only you.

**The OG golden maknae:**   
<3

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes me about 3 trips to the gym to write it... but it takes hours to edit and format

**Author's Note:**

> Is there texts between something specific you would like to see? Like Jackson and Namjoon's text conversation after Namjoon's heat or anything like that.
> 
> Can be set before Hidden Omega takes place as well


End file.
